Namesake
by Meg-Of-The-Moon
Summary: Percy's daughter, Olivia, talks to her namesake about her recently deceased father. Slight AU, kinda mushyish. OliverPercy and one sided PenelopePercy


Namesake

788 words

PercyXOliver

_Summary: Percy's daughter, Olivia, talks to her namesake _

_about her recently deceased father_

* * *

Olivia Weasley was a young woman of thirty, had her mother's face and her father's freckles not to forget the trade mark red hair and his blue eyes. Her father Percy had passed away a little over a week ago and his funeral had been the previous day. Her mother didn't seem to care. She had fallen out of love with her father years ago. Percy and Penelope Weasley had gone through a trying marriage and it had taken a while for Olivia to realise that it was a mostly one sided love between them. Whilst Percy had loved her mother, it hadn't been the same way. She'd been infatuated. He'd seen her as a sister, like Aunt Ginny.

But Olivia found herself sat on the grace of a young man named Oliver Wood. According to the dates on his tombstone he'd only lived to the day after his twentieth birthday before he'd been killed, fighting for his country against he whom will not be named. She'd been brought to this grave frequently throughout her life, had been told she was named after the man and even seen a photograph of him and her father.

Two young men in their last year of Hogwarts. Oliver was wearing the customary Maroon and Gold quidditch robes, a gleaming golden cup in one hand and a badge on his robes that showed him to be the proud captain of the winning team in the final year. Apparently he'd been talented. Could have gone into the big leagues and played pro. He never did make it. Besides him was her father in a simple black robe and button up white shirt. He was wearing head boy badge and a gryffindor scarf and the two each had an arm around each other's waist. Percy's head was tilted slightly and the two would move from looking at each other with manically proud grins to the looking at the camera. Oliver winked occasionally

He was a muscular boy, tan skin, brown hair and brown eyes. He had a friendly smile and although he wasn't the most strikingly handsome of men, he was good looking. Percy was slightly taller and leaner. His red hair and endless freckles contrasted against pale skin and light blue eyes. They looked happy together and she'd never seen her father as happy as he was in that photo. Ever.

As a girl, Olivia had always been told that Oliver was a man her father loved very much and that he was her name sake for numerous reasons. She was told numerous stories of their adventures from Oliver's games to trips to Hogsmeade. She never heard stories like that of her mother and Father.

And now she realised. They'd been best friends. And in love. Whether or not they knew they loved each other, she didn't know but looking at the picture now. When they looked at each other, the adoration between them was noticeable and she wondered why she'd never seen it before.

"Hi, Oliver" She found herself talking as she sat there, like she had done numerous times throughout her life. Her father had always talked about Oliver and as she grew up she found herself visiting his grave when she needed to talk things out. "I suppose you know by now, that father, Percy, died. I'm going to miss him, but I know he's missed you. I.. infact... I.. I think he died of a broken heart. Whilst he did smile from time to time, as I have said before, He's never been as happy as he was in that picture of you and him. I wish he had of been but he never was. Mother has never really spoken of you. Hasn't mentioned father's death. But I just thought I'd talk to you. I've not been in a while huh? Yeah, life's been busy with father getting Ill and well.. this. Do me a favour, please? If he's up there. With you. Let him know I love him, and... ki... look after him for me. Thanks, Oliver. I wish I had known you" With a sad smile she got up and began to walk away when a small girl with the same Weasley red hair and freckles grasped her hand and smiled.

"Oliver will look after grandpa, Mummy" The six year old smiled and the woman nodded with a smile, bending to pick her up.

Above them somewhere a young brunette with sparkling brown eyes gave a nod and turned to wrap his arms around the body pressed to his back. He smiled, arms settling around the other's waist as slender arms wrapped around his neck. Quietly he murmured "Will do, Olivia" before pressing his lips to Percy's.

Finito

* * *

Author's Notes: I've had the urge to write this baby for a while so here it is folks. It was inspire by a song but I can't remember what song. I know it was by Editors. I tried writing one with a character death before and it didn't go down to well so hopefully this will be better eh?


End file.
